


You're Not On Your Own, Not Anymore

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little smut, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert tries to reassure Aaron that he deserves to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not On Your Own, Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Scene extension from 15th April - the day of the verdict.
> 
> So we know that Robert stayed over that night but what we dont know is what happened between them so this is just one possibility.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“It's not gonna kill ya,” Robert smiled at him his eyes shining with affection for the younger man who gave him a faint hint of a smile in return.

_Happy?_ He didn't even know what that looked like, not sure he'd ever been truly happy, but as Robert pulled him into his side and he let his head rest on his shoulder and felt Roberts lips press against his forehead maybe just maybe with Robert by his side he could learn to be.

They stayed like that watching the world go by Aaron tucked under Roberts arm perfectly like he was always meant to be there, in Roberts warm embrace.

“You know I'll stand by you through whatever you need to do.”

“I know,” Aaron replied with a sleepy curl of his lips a little disappointed Robert had interrupted the peace and quiet.

Robert smiled at the thickness of his voice.

“Tired?”

Aaron sighed and pushed himself up right.

“I could sneak ya back in,” Robert chuckled knowing Aaron wouldn't want to face the well-wishers that had gathered in the pub to congratulate him but as he caught sight of Aarons sombre expression his stomach dropped.

“I didn't mean...,” Robert rushed to correct himself the last thing he wanted was for Aaron to think they had to hide.

“I know,” Aaron nodded cutting him off.

Robert, unsure of what to do next just lingered by Aaron side shifting his weight from one leg to the other as Aaron disengaged himself completely from his body leaving him with an Aaron shaped void at his side.

“If you don't want to face them they'll understand we...err...I mean you could just go up and get some rest.”

“Will you come with me?” Aaron asked his voice so small Robert had to strain just to hear him startling slightly at the request before Aaron clarified,

“I can't face them alone.”

Robert let out a nervous breath,

“You’re not one your own,” giving Aaron a half smile he added,

“Not anymore.”

Aarons mouth turned upwards in an attempt at a smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. They both stood for a minute Robert not daring to move until Aaron was ready but as the seconds ticked by he knew Aaron needed a little push in the right direction.

“Do you want me to go first?”

Aaron nodded,

“Yes.”

Robert gently bumped his shoulder into Aarons before turning towards him.

“C'mere,” he gestured enveloping Aaron; wrapping his arms tightly and pulling him close to his chest,

“You can do this okay,” he whispered into his ear before stepping back to look him in the eye,

“And if you need to escape just grab my hand and I'll get you out of there okay.”

“Okay,” Aaron bit his lip as he nodded again glad that Robert had given him an out knowing all too well that he'd need one.

As they walked back into the pub side by side through the bar Aaron was greeted by his family and friends who had gathered in celebration of the verdict.

“There ya are mate,” Adam cried when he saw Aaron coming through the door clasping his hand on his friends shoulder winking as he saw Aarons eyes nervously flit towards Roberts.

As Aarons eyes landed on his Robert could see the tension across the younger mans back, hands shoved deep in his pockets, his shoulders hunched over like he was making himself as small as possible and he knew Aaron would need an escape route even sooner so placing his hand on the small of Aarons back in leant in and whispered low enough so only Aaron could hear,

“Five minutes and I'll make an excuse.”

Moments later Aaron was lost to the sea of people, mostly Dingles with a few add ons, Adam however grabbed hold of Roberts arm making him the older man scowl at his brother in law.

“What?”

“Alright,” Adam jested dropping Roberts arm to hold up his hands up in defence.

“I just wanted to say thanks, for what you've done for im,” Adam inclined his head in Aarons direction.

“Ooookay” Robert eyed Adam warily.

“I mean it Robert I know we've never really got on but I'm glad he's got ya.”

“Thanks,” Robert frowned not sure how to take the compliment from Aarons friend his eyes automatically finding Aaron who was shakily holding an untouched beer surrounded by his family but Robert knew as soon as he cast his eyes on him Aaron didn’t want to be there.

“Excuse me,” Robert said to Adam and made his way towards a petrified looking Aaron; why didn't anyone else notice he was far from happy?

“Aaron can I have a word?” Robert interrupted gesturing his head towards the back room when he received several puzzled looks he added,

“It's about the yard,” not wanting to push Aaron into something he wasn’t ready for although most of the people currently in the pub knew how close the two of them had become.

“Can't it wait?” Chas called from behind the bar to which Aaron rolled his eyes while Roberts eyes widen in surprise; Chas was normally good at reading Aarons mood but maybe the day had taken its toll on everyone.

“No sorry it's can't,” Robert smiled apologetically stepping back slightly to allow Aaron to go ahead of him.

“Sure,” Aaron smiled weakly excusing himself his fingers brushing the back of Roberts hand in thanks as he headed behind the bar.

The touch of Aarons hand sent a jolt of electricity through Roberts body and he had to remind himself to breath as he followed Aaron apologising once again for taking him away. Once in the back room he closed the door behind them blocking out the noise from the bar. He could see Aaron visibly relax as the door clicked shut.

“Thanks for that,” Aaron turned giving him a weak smile.

“Anytime,” Roberts lip curled up in a half smile the small gesture so full of affection Aaron wanted to cry again.

He tried to smile back but had to stifle a yawn instead,

“Sorry.”

Robert looked at Aaron and not for the first time noticed how drained the younger man looked, he didn’t want to leave him especially not after what he’d told him earlier the fear of what he might do creeping up his spine but he also didn’t want Aaron to think he was pushing his luck by offering to stay.

“Right do you need me for anything else?” Robert asked softly.

Panic flashed through Aarons eyes,

“What do you mean?”

“Your shattered Aaron you need to sleep,” Robert chuckled as Aaron brought his hand up to his mouth trying to hide another yawn.

“Don't...,” Aaron stopped himself not sure what it exactly was he was asking of Robert.

“Aaron,” Robert stepped closer searching Aarons eyes for permission as he brought his hand up to cup his face,

“I'll be just over the road if you need me okay?”

“Stay,” Aaron breathed out,

“Just for a little while.”

“If that's what you need,” Robert exhaled as his eyes locked on Aaron.

Aaron cast his eyes up towards Roberts his tears resurfacing again when he saw nothing but love reflected back; biting his lip he nodded.

“Do you need anything before we head up?”

“Just you,” Aaron whispered looking down at his feet.

Robert smiled fondly his hand moving down from Aarons face to take hold of his hand.

Aarons room was in darkness as Robert pushed open the door, flicking the light as he did, he took a moment to appreciate the last time he was in the room, clothes gone the endless ringing of his phone, he thought he’d never see Aaron again. He watched as Aaron shuffled across to the bed sinking into in it before flopping his body down lying flat on his back.

“Oi you can’t sleep like that.”

“Why?” Aaron groaned shifting to lean up on his elbows to look at Robert.

“Because that’s a nice suit Aaron and you’ll ruin it,” Robert chastised softly before he began riffling though the wardrobe pulling out a clean t shirt and a pair of joggers.

“Here,” he placed them next to Aaron on the bed,

“I’ll just….” Robert turned to leave.

“You’re leaving?” Aaron bolted upright in panic.

“No I’m just letting you change; I’ll be just outside okay.”

“You don’t…..”

“I know,” Robert nodded but left anyway.

Once on the landing he began to pace running his hands through his hair trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He thought that with the verdict it would all be over but somehow Aaron needed him now more than ever, needed him to show him that things could and would get better. He leant back against the wall tilting his head up to the ceiling as he tried not to think about Aaron undressing on the other side of the door. When he couldn’t stand to wait any longer he knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. Aaron was sat in the same position as when he'd left his hands clasped between his knees only now his knees where bare having bypassed the joggers and opted for just his boxers and a t shirt. Robert took a deep breath willing his body not to react to Aarons state of undress but it was no use he could already feel the tightness in his jeans as he shrugged his jacket off draping it over the back of the desk chair before taking the seat next to him on the bed.

“Hey,” he whispered pressing his jean clad thigh into Aarons.

“Hi,” Aaron offered feebly in return.

Carefully Robert slid his around Aarons shoulder as pulled him to his side and just like they had done outside Aaron folded himself into the older man letting his head rest on the blondes shoulder as Robert shuffled back onto the bed so they were now laying down; Robert on his back with Aaron tucked into his right hand side his leg swinging over so it rested between Roberts his knee bent slightly over his stomach. Robert pressed a kiss to Aarons forehead and resisted the urge to move his other hand up to hold onto Aarons leg, he didn’t know how he would feel about the skin on skin contact and he didn’t want to push him into anything he wasn’t comfortable with so he settled for tighten his arm cradling the younger man to his chest. He tried to talk to Aaron to distract himself from the feel of his body so close to his.

“How are you feeling?”

“Shh,” Aaron mumbled his breath warm and wet on Roberts skin.

“Aaron I..”

“Kiss me,” Aaron pleaded softly the sound making Roberts heart ache.

He shifted slightly turning his head and captured Aarons lips tentatively with his. Robert inhaled deeply the scent of Aaron was all around him making it impossible for him to remain in control of his body as he deepened the kiss slightly by opening his mouth letting his tongue find Aarons. Aaron pulled back blushing his bottom lip firmly in-between his teeth letting Robert know he was feeling just as nervous as he was.

“You’re hard,” Aaron noted as he pressed his leg further into Robert.

“Sorry,” Roberts hand automatically reached down and awkwardly adjusted himself.

“Just because I....,” _can't or won't_ Aaron wasn't sure how to finish the sentence so he skipped over it,

“Doesn't mean you can't.”

“Y-you?” Robert swallowed thickly,

“You want to what…………….watch?”

Aaron hid his face in the crook of Roberts neck and nodded placing his lips briefly to Roberts skin.  

“Aaron I….”

Acting braver than he felt Aaron raised himself up slightly bending his arm and letting his head rest on his hand so he could look at Robert. He danced a trail with his fingers up Roberts shirt and stopped when he reached the top button, fumbling to undo it single handed. When Robert realised what Aaron was attempting to do he caught his wrist with his hand encircling his fingers around the delicate skin rubbing his thumb over his pulse point; somewhat reassured to feel Aarons heart was beating just as fiercely as his. He let go of Aarons arm and placed a finger under his chin tilting his head up so he could look him in the eye.

“Are you sure about this Aaron I don’t..”

“I know.”

“But…” Robert tried to argue.

“I know okay and I want to see you.”

Aaron once again fumbled with the buttons of Roberts maroon shirt,

“All of you.”

It dawned on Robert that Aaron hadn’t seen him like that since before the shooting and he felt nervous all of a sudden.

“It’s bigger than you think.”

“I remember,” Aaron chuckled lightly.

Robert smirked,

“You do do ya?” causing the redness on Aaron cheeks to deepen,

“That’s not what I meant though.”

“It’s not?” Aaron questioned his movements somewhat faltering as he waited for Roberts answer.  

“The erm…my scar it’s….you haven’t…”

“Show me,” Aaron asked in a whisper the need in his voice left Robert with no other choice but to nod his head agreeing with the request.

“Do you want me to?” Robert looked down his chest to where Aarons hand still rested.

“No let me,” Aaron sat up straighter so he could use both hands to unbutton Roberts shirt, a task he’d done a few hundred times before but this time felt different for both of them, there was no urgency between them like there had been in the past so Aaron let his fingers trail along Roberts exposed skin as he undid each button in turn. When Roberts shirt was undone Aaron laid back down next to him once again snuggling into his side.

“Do you want…?”

Aaron nodded.

Robert removed his arm from under Aaron and finished undressing himself dropping his shirt to the floor but when he returned Aarons eyes where screwed shut.

“You said,” Roberts croaked he felt to exposed laid shirtless on Aarons bed.

“I know but…”Aaron was scared Robert would ask him to do the same.

As if Robert could read Aarons mind he reassured him,

“I won’t Aaron I promise.”

“Thank you,” Aaron exhaled as his eyes opened to find Roberts face the unfamiliarity etched across his forehead Aarons brought his fingers up to smooth out the creased skin.

“Can I look?” Aaron asked searching Roberts eyes for permission.

Robert gave a slight nod and closed his eyes as Aaron reached down to lay his hand flat on his chest. Just like earlier Aarons touch sent a jolt of electricity through his body followed by a flow of blood that he willed not to take hold. It had been so long since Aaron had touched him he let out an involuntary moan for which he quickly apologised for.

“Sorry.”

“For what?”

“Dunno just…,” Robert shrugged.

Aaron breathed out a laugh moving his hand towards the scar. Robert was right it was bigger than he’d expected it to be, the incision from the surgery running up and under his arm. Robert shivered as Aaron traced the line with his index finger but as he drew closer to his armpit Robert let out a sound that surprised them both.

“It tickles,” Robert exclaimed quietly explaining his giggles to Aaron but Aaron didn’t laugh.

His eyes were focused on the star shaped mark.

“You could have died,” Aaron breathed out across Roberts exposed skin.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Robert promised,

“I love you.”

Aaron closed his eyes at Roberts words letting them sink in, he’d never admit it but he’d never get tired of hearing those three words from Robert.

“Say it again,” he whispered.

“I love you.”

“Even now when…,” Aaron didn’t know how to verbalise his fear of feeling dirty and ashamed for what his dad had done to him but with the way Robert was looking at him he didn’t have to.

“More.”

“How? Why?” Aaron shook his head in disbelief the sight making Roberts heart ache.

He pulled Aaron down to his chest and wrapped his arms around him as he nuzzled into his neck.

“Because you’re brave and strong and you deserve to be happy Aaron and maybe I can help with that even if it’s just being here for you keeping you safe.”

“Promise?”

“Always.”

Roberts lips found Aarons forehead again, hip lips lingering there before he pressed a several small kisses to the creased skin.

“Now you’ve got me half naked I think it’s time you rested,” Robert peered down at Aaron as he spoke.

“But you’re still…” Aaron rubbed his leg along Roberts hard length the friction causing Robert to groan in Aarons ear.

“Of course I am it’s you Aaron but I’m sure I’ll survive, you need to sleep.”

“But I want..”

“I don’t want to push you Aaron.”

“You’re not,” Aaron assured him shakily.

“Tell me what you want then,” Robert breathed out raggedly.

“To watch you, to see what I do to you, to remember something different…..please,” Aaron begged as tears filled his eyes.

“Aaron,” Robert moaned into the younger mans mouth as he kissed him trailing his fingers over Aarons jaw before cupping his face deepening the kiss, when he pulled back he brushed the falling tears away with the pad of his thumb before joking,

“The thought of seeing me isn’t that bad is it?”

“Idiot,” Aaron shoved Robert back down playfully.

“Want me to…?”

Aaron nodded.

“You’re gonna have to let me go ya know,” Robert chuckled when Aaron made no effort to away from him,

Aaron looked down at his hand that was still laid flat against Roberts pale skin,

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be its nice to know you need me just as much as I need you.”

“Clearly,” Aarons eyes widen as he caught sight of the bulge in Roberts jeans for the first time.

Robert blushed as he climbed up from the bed his hands on the waistband of his jeans he turned back towards Aaron.

“Are you sure about this?”

Aaron licked his lips and nodded.

“Here goes,” Robert smiled weakly before peeling off his jeans and hooking his thumbs into his boxers; he paused asking Aaron again,

“Are you sure?”

“Just ged em off will ya,” Aaron cried impatiently.  

Robert smirked at Aarons eagerness to see him undressed. For some reason he cupped himself as he sat back on the bed hiding as much of himself behind his hands as he could.

“What ya doing that for?”

“In the park,” Robert started.

“Robert.”

“No you erm I want you Aaron and I want to do this for you but I want to be sure you are ready and this isn’t some…,” Robert stopped himself before he said what he wanted to knowing Aaron wasn’t like that but he couldn’t help thinking that this was too soon for Aaron after the events of the day.

“You don’t have to…”

“I do,” Aaron replied sadly,

“I want you Robert.”

“I want you to I’m just, you weren’t ready then how do you know you’re ready now?” Robert asked.

“I don’t,” Aaron admitted,

“But I want to see you; I want you to do this for me please.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Aaron answered quietly shrinking back into himself a little bit at Roberts hesitation but he took a deep breath and carried on trying to explain,

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready but I have to try don’t I? So please Robert help me.”

Robert looked at the distance between them before looking down at his naked body his eye travelling up to capture Aarons.

“Is this what you want?” Robert stroked himself lazily as he stared deeply into Aarons eyes.

“Yes,” Aaron breathed out his eyes locked with Roberts but he could see the motion of Roberts arm as he moved it up and down.

He reached out and placed his arm flat on Roberts chest pushing him back down into the bed the contact making Robert groan. Roberts free arm slid back around Aarons shoulder and pulled him flush to his side Aarons leg coming to rest as it had done before between Roberts the wiry hairs on his calf scratching the smooth skin of his thigh making him shiver as he increased the pace of his hand.

“I love you,” Robert gasped as he felt Aarons body press into him.

“I know,” Aaron whispered brushing his lips lightly against Roberts neck.

The hand that was underneath Aaron found the expanse of exposed skin at the small of Aarons back, he pressed his palm into it pulling him in even closer wanting as much body contact as possible before letting his hand wander up to Aarons shoulder.

“If you want me to carry on I might need my hand back,” Robert tapped Aarons shoulder indicating his right hand.

“Oh yeah,” Aaron blushed raising his body a little so Robert could slid his arm out from under him.

“Are you sure?” Robert asked again as he searched Aarons eyes for any objections, finding none he wrapped his more dominant right hand around himself.

The whole bed began to shake with the vibrations of Roberts movements his eyes never leaving Aarons as his hand slid up and down his length.

“Aaron,” Robert moaned his eyes boring into Aarons making the flush on the younger man’s face deepen.

“Tell me,” Aaron demanded his voice deep with lust a low growl escaping Roberts throat at Aarons command.

“This is all you Aaron no one’s ever made me feel the way you do.”

He reached over with his left hand and cupped Aarons face bringing him down to meet his lips. He broke away panting his hand remaining on the back of Aarons head holding him close as he continued to stroke himself.

“God you’re beautiful.”

Aarons face flamed red,

“Shud up.”

“I mean it,” Robert groaned, he could feel his balls tighten and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Kiss me,” Robert pleaded and he was rewarded almost instantaneously as Aaron crashed his mouth into his snaking his hand down Roberts body he found Roberts tighten sack and fondled him gently rolling the orbs between his fingers as his arm jerked from Roberts movements.

The feel of Aarons hand on him was too much and Robert pulled back his eyes rolling into the back of his head his hand became a blur as he groaned out Aarons name.

“Aaron I’m gonna……..”

Aaron nodded and kissed him again picking up the pressure of his fingers which was enough to send the blonde over the edge moaning into Aarons mouth as he came with thick ropes over his fist. He lifted his other hand and cupped Aarons cheek swiping his tongue along Aarons lower lip before deepening the kiss.

Aaron smiled as he pulled back and saw the gleam of sweat that adorned Roberts forehead; he pushed his hands through his hair.

“Thank you.”

“Do you want me to…?” Robert asked he could feel Aarons hardness pressed against him.

“No!” Aaron panicked,

“I’m not…….”

“I know I know,” Robert shushed him his thumb caressing Aarons cheek in an attempt to calm him down,

“You don’t have to do anything okay I just thought I could return the favour but I’ll wait Aaron, I’m happy to wait.”

“I’m sorry,” Aaron cried as Robert brought his lips to his cheek kissing away the tear that has escaped to run down his face.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for you hear me, nothing,” Robert reassured him as he pulled back looking directly into Aarons eyes.

“But you just did that,” Aarons eyes travelled down Roberts still naked body.

“Because I wanted to for you and I understand that you don’t want to okay I do.”

“You’ve been amazing you know that right,” Aaron sighed in relief knowing that Robert didn’t expect anything from him.

Robert smirked,

“What just now know I know,” he joked trying to lighten the mood.

“No I meant…..”

“I know,” Robert smiled.

Aaron exhaled deeply.

“Hey,” Robert brought his hand back up to cup Aarons cheek,

“You okay?”

“Just tired.”

“Let me…” Robert waved his hand that contained the remnants of his actions,

“Get cleaned up and you can rest.”

Aarons eyes widened in alarm as Robert began to climb from the bed,

“But you’re coming back?”  

“I’m coming back,” Robert leant down as Aaron nodded and smiled into the kiss Robert offered him.

Robert returned a few minutes later boxers back in place and picking up his shirt he asked,

“Want me to….?”

“Can you leave it off?”   

“If that’s what you want,” Robert dropped the shirt back to the floor.   

In his absence Aaron had climbed under the covers so Robert pulled back the sheet slid in next to him, stretching his arm out so Aaron could snuggle in next to him, wrapping himself around Roberts side. They lay intertwined like that for a while Aaron fingers dancing across Roberts chest as Robert planted the occasional kiss into Aarons hair.

“Okay?”

Aaron nodded his cheek pressed into Roberts shoulder his eyes watching his fingers as they traced the spaces between Roberts freckles.

After a while Robert brought his hand up and interlocked their fingers bringing their entwined hands to his mouth pressing kisses to each other Aarons knuckles sighing as he noticed red digits on Aarons alarm clock

“Guess I should...”                              

“Don't,” Aaron croaked softly his grip tightening on Roberts hand he didn’t want him to let go.

“Aaron I...”

“Stay,” Aaron pleaded softly.

“Really? I don't wanna...”

“I know,” Aaron cut him off making Robert smile at the familiar words that had somehow become their way to express things they somehow couldn't verbalise yet.

“If you're sure.”

Aaron answer was to tilt his head up and find Roberts lips with his kissing him slowly his tongue seeking entrance as Robert whimpered opening his mouth willing accepting Aarons kiss. When Aaron pulled back his eyes drooped letting Robert know just how tired he really was.

“Sleep now, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Aaron asked his voice hoarse he was so tired.

“Promise.”

Aaron gave him a faint smile and settled his head back down on Roberts chest letting his eyes close as the darkness took over him, for the first time feeling that he might actually be able to sleep with Robert there to keep him safe from himself.

Aaron woke up in the early hours, his heart started to beat rapidly as panic flooded his veins at the unfamiliar weight across his side. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly hoping it was just a dream and that when he opened them he would be back to normal and then he heard it a soft murmur a few inches from his ear and froze. Robert who was laid next to him jolted awake at Aarons sudden stiffness but instead of letting go he pulled Aarons back into his chest and held him firmly.

“Hey it’s just me,” he murmured his voice thick with sleep.

“Robert?” Aaron questioned his voice cracking.

“It’s just me,” Robert reassured him gently,

“It’s okay I got ya.”

“Robert?” Aaron cried as the tears began to fall from his eyes the sobs making his body shake as Robert tried to sooth him,

“Shh shhh you’re safe now.”

“I didn’t….I thought….” Aaron stammered trying to express what he’d just felt; that the weight he’d thought was his….but it wasn’t it was Robert, just Robert.

“It’s just me.”

“I know,” Aaron choked out in relief clinging onto Roberts arm that had worked its way across his chest.

Aaron heart was still hammering in his chest but his breathing has returned to normal but there was no way he was going back to sleep.

“Will….” Aaron shifted turning over to face Robert.

“What do you need Aaron?” Robert asked sleepily rubbing his nose up against Aarons.

“Will you talk to me?”

“About what?” Robert yawned blinking a few times to wake himself up properly.

“Anything just…distract me,” Aaron said weakly.

“Of course,” Robert nodded wracking his brain thinking of something to say and he smiled to himself as a thought popped into his head.

“Remember that time.….”

And so they spent the next hour whispering softly into the darkened room, the light from the glowing digits illuminating their faces just enough so that Robert could tell when Aarons eyes started to droop once more.

“Go back to sleep Aaron.”

“I’m scared,” Aaron admitted his voice so small that Roberts heart broke a little at the sound wishing he could take away his pain he reassured him again,

“I know you are but I’m here and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

Aaron sighed as he turned over onto his side reaching behind him in search of Roberts hand which when he found it he brought around to lay on across his stomach ignoring the tensing of his muscles as Roberts splayed his fingers out into the material of Aarons t shirt as Aaron curled his fingers around his knuckles locking their hands together. Robert dropped a kiss to the nape of Aarons neck as he shuffled forward slightly tightening his arm protectively around Aaron.

“You’re safe,” Robert whispered into Aarons ear as he felt him relax under his touch the sound of his breathing becoming shallow and even as sleep one again took hold of him.

Robert tried to stay awake for as long as he could straining his neck every now and again to look at Aarons features. After the fifth time of checking seeing nothing but the peaceful look that only sleep could bring he placed a chaste kiss to his shoulder and tightening his arms around the man he loved his heart swelling at the thought that he was actually sleeping next to Aaron when only a few weeks ago he never imagined that that would ever be a reality, he let his own eyes close vowing to himself he’d do whatever Aaron needed him to do to make him feel happy, safe and above all else loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No I still dont think they have had 'full' sex yet, Robert wants to be sure Aaron is ready.
> 
> I know Robert was wearing a jumper as well as a shirt but I couldnt seem to fit in it anywhere so sorry for that oversight, also I didnt know what Robert would talk about to distract Robert so I left it to the imagination, maybe they reminised about something, maybe Robert talked about a film they walked, I just dont know. 
> 
> Come say hi - starkidsarah (tumblr)


End file.
